Legacy of Rhodor: Fire and Ice
by Lord-of-Rhodor
Summary: The debut of my Legacy of Rhodor series! When a mysterious, nearly destroyed ship limps into the Arendelle harbor with all but one of her crew dead, it sets in motion a chain of events that threaten the world. Now Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff must team up with the survivor, a dangerously powerful and unstable elementalist named Araz, to save the world. T for violence. (UPDATE COMING!)
1. Prologue

**Let's hope it goes better this time.**

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Rain poured in broad grey sheets, almost obscuring the two-masted tall ship as she battled her way up a gargantuan wave

Even from a distance it was plain that she was in deep trouble./span/p

Her tattered sails fluttered uselessly in the intense wind, her foremast was dangling from the rigging, the hull was breached in several places, the bowsprit was long gone, and judging by her erratic handling her keel was snapped. In short, she was about as battered as a ship could get without sinking. But still she soldiered on, taking everything that the storm threw at her like a champ.

A new bolt of lightning struck her deck, and flames flickered weakly to life before extinguished by the downpour.

Suddenly a wave, twice as high as her main mast, rose and plowed into her, a clap of thunder not quite managing to drown out her crew's terrified screams.

**Sorry that was so short. I usually write out my stories longhand before transcribing to the computer, so it will be a while until the next chapter is released. Please review.**

**Thanks again for reading, and with any luck I should have the next chapter out in the next few weeks! G'bye!**


	2. The Arrival

**Hey there everyone, King Araz here. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been in Virginia attending my grandfather's funeral. **

**A huge shoutout, by the way, to whitepreist27, my first follower, and thunder child 14, my first international follower. You guys are the best.**

**Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

Elsa was in the middle of breakfast when one of her attendants burst in.

"Let me guess," she said before the man could regain his breath, "someone's blaming me for last night's storm."

The hurricane last night had been the worst storm in Arendelle's history. Several sections of the outer wall had collapsed, leaving several families fully exposed to the sea's wrath. Fortunately, there had been no fatalities, but the families had to be holed up in the castle while their houses were rebuilt.

"No my lady," he gasped, "there's something at the docks you need to see."

"We spotted her at dawn, "the attendant said, gesturing towards a very battered tall ship floating way out in the harbor, "She must have gotten caught in the storm and blown into the harbor."

"Does she have any identifying markings?" Asked Kristoff.

"None that we could find, sir," replied the attendant, "She's called the R.S.S _Endeavour_, and she resembles a raider ship from that nation down south."

"She's Rhodorian?" Elsa asked in surprise. She'd dealt with Rhodorians before. They were a rather warlike people, but they had a strong sense of honor. In general they kept to themselves and only occasionally ventured into Arendelle's territory. "What's a Rhodorian ship doing this far north unannounced?"

"Maybe she got blown of course?" Suggested Anna.

Elsa shook her head.

"Unless she was already on her way north, I don't see how that's possible."

"Is there anything up north worth visiting?"

Elsa considered for a second, and then shook her head.

"Nothing that I know of. Unless they have secret establishments up there, which is entirely possible."

She motioned to a couple of seamen nearby. They looked rather nervous. After all, it's not every day that your sorceress queen beckons you over.

"Would you please tow her into port before she goes down?"

They nodded and hustled away. Soon a pair of towships was rowing out to the _Endeavour_.

As she got closer it became harder and harder and harder to believe that she had survived.

The only mast that had survived was half of the mainmast, There was a gigantic rent amidships that almost divided the ship in two. Plus, her starboard side looked like it had been hit with the world's largest sledgehammer.

Clearly, had she been exposed to the storm for any longer, she would be at the bottom of the sea.

As the _Endeavour_ groaned to a halt, Elsa flicked her wrist. A staircase of ice flashed into being.

She hustled up it and gasped, amazed at the spectacle that awaited her.

The decks was covered in a thick layer of splintered wood, scorch marks, shredded cloth, frayed rope, and shattered ballistae.

However, the most shocking thing was the bodies. They were everywhere, slumped over ballistae, tangled in ropes, pinned by debris, some missing limbs and even heads. Some looked surprised, some resigned, but most just looked flat-out terrified.

She walked in a trance, barely hearing Anna's horrified gasped and Kristoff's whistle as they took in the carnage.

She walked past a man who was wedged between a ballista and huge cast bronze bell. There was another man slumped against the railing with a locket in his hand.

Finally she reached the quarterdeck. Another man, obviously the captain was tied to the helm. His back rose and fell gently… _wait a second_!

Elsa touched her fingers to his neck, intending to take his pulse, but recoiled in pain. She felt like she had touched a red-hot iron.

She stared at her hand. Her fingers were red and burned, and the sleeve of her ice dress was melted all the way back to her elbow.

He was breathing and had body temperature. That could only mean one thing.

"I've got a live one," she called.

Immediately Anna, Kristoff, and a doctor were at her side.

Kristoff untied him and as he flopped to the deck. Elsa saw that his face was handsome, but marred by a huge scar running from his right temple to his chin.

Suddenly, as the doctor bent down to examine him, his eyes snapped open. They were a deep brown, and as soon as they took in the circle of unfamiliar faces, he scrambled back, whipping a huge sword breaker knife from its sheath.

"Whoa there, easy there son," the doctor said raising his hands in surrender, "We mean you no harm."

His eyes flicked from face to face, judging, determining whether or not to trust.

Apparently he decided to because he returned the knife to its sheath.

He coughed.

"D-d'you have any water?" He rasped.

The doctor pulled a leather water bottle off of his belt and handed it to him.

He accepted it gratefully and began taking small, measured sips.

The doctor nodded his approval.

"It's nice to see that you can moderate your water intake."

The survivor smiled rather wryly.

"I may not look it, but I have been around for long enough to know what happens if you gulp when dehydrated."

He finished off the bottle, shook it hopefully, and then returned it to the doctor.

"What happened?" Asked Anna.

"We set out two days ago from Rhyvan Harbor," he began, referring to a well-used Rhodorian port, "All seemed well until we got hit by that hurricane yesterday. Are my crew…"

The doctor shook his head.

"Sorry son. You're the only one."

The survivor buried his head in his hands and sighed.

"I guess it was just wishful thinking," he muttered, "That storm hit us out of nowhere. One second we were gliding across a perfectly calm sea, the wind at our back. And the next, we were being tossed around like a leaf in a gale."

He tried to stand up, but yelped in pain.

"Whoa there, slow down. You need medical attention. Let's get you back to the castle."

The survivor allowed Kristoff and the doctor to help him up and placed an arm around their shoulders.

"One last thing," said Elsa suddenly, "What's your name?"

The survivor's mouth quirked into a weak smile.

"My name, Lady Elsa, is Araz Rhaudor. I'm the king of Rhodor."

**Once again, sorry about the wait. I've just had so much going on in my life that it's been nearly impossible to maintain a regular update schedule.**

**At any rate, like his character profile says, Lord Araz has quite a few mysteries that must be addressed. In the next chapter, at least.**

**This is King Araz 7 signing out, and wishing you a good day.**


	3. Crisis

**Hey guys. This is Lord-of-Rhodor (formerly King Araz 7) Listen, sorry about the unannounced hiatus, but, not to put too fine a point on it, shit has one down where I do most of my writing. First there was a windstorm that took down power across most of northwest Washington, and then my account became a bitch and locked me out. Then I lost my flash drive, and I could go on. At any rate, on with the story!**

"Do you believe him?"

It had been to days since the _Endeavour_ had limped into port.

Araz had been given emergency medical attention and had recovered well. His ship and crew, however, hadn't been so lucky. His men had been buried in accordance with Rhodorian customs. Then the _Endeavour_ had been gutted and sunk to avoid blocking the harbor to traffic.

Now Elsa and Anna were walking to Araz's quarters to ask him some more questions. They would have done it sooner, but he had been mourning the day before and comatose the day before that.

Elsa considered her sister's question, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. He's not like any other officials that I've met. Then again, Rhodorians are kinda quirky."

She knocked on his door.

"Araz? Sir? Can we come in?"

There was no reply.

"What is that smell?" Anna said suddenly.

Elsa smelled it too.

The air reeked of ozone and burning.

She and Anna glanced at each other fearfully.

Something had gone horribly wrong.

**(Earlier that morning)**

Araz yawned widely and sat up in his bed.

He grunted as cracked his neck and rubbed his shoulder. For some reason it was aching.

_I'm getting old_, he thought wryly as he pulled on his ochre colored trousers. Of course, at just under eight hundred years old, he wasn't exactly a spring chicken, but for his extremely long-lived race, he was still young.

He hopped over to where his prosthetic left leg sat propped against the wall. He inserted it into its socket and then twisted it to lock it into place.

As he put on his weapons belt, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above his dresser. His torso rippled with lean muscles and was crisscrossed with old scar. Both gave testament to a lifetime of intense physical training. He also sported a number of tattoos.

Then, as he was putting on his leather bandoliers, it happened.

His right arm began to burn with an intense burning agony, and he began to panic. Not here. Not in the single most dangerous place in this world to have an attack.

He gritted his teeth in a silent howl as the vine tattoos that twined their way down his arms began to glow with eerie, blue-white light.

He looked in the mirror again and saw that his eyes were glowing too. Then a bolt of lightning arced from his body and shattered the mirror.

His body spasmed and he collapsed to his knees.

As he had done for centuries, ever since the attacks had started, he placed a hand on each temple and concentrated, bending all of his formidable psychic power to the task of forcing all that unnatural, dangerous energy back down.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of struggling, the elemental energy began to reluctantly retreat. Araz rejoiced. He had done it! He'd avoided a deadly crisis, and…

There was a massive, shattering crash and Araz's concentration was destroyed.

The elemental energy surged back with a vengeance and he howled as lightning blasted from his entire body.

Elsa had only meant to break the hinges and lock of the door with ice. She hadn't meant to turn _whole freaking door_ into ice. Then again, at least she hadn't done anything _really_ embarrassing like fire an ice spike through the door and pin Araz to the wall.

As the door fell inward, she and Anna saw Araz kneeling on the floor, hands against the sides of his head.

Then the door shattered on the floor, and he looked up with a start.

For a split second, their eyes met, then Araz let out a truly awful howl, and lightning blasted from virtually every part of his body. Each tendril of energy struck a metal object in the room and, from there, arced from to yet more metal, until the room was spanned by a web of scintillating web of blue light.

The sisters leapt back, but the onslaught only lasted a few seconds.

Araz stood slowly, shaking, a terrified expression on his face.

Elsa took a step forward, and he scrambled back.

"S-stay away!" He shouted, stumbling, and bracing himself against the wall.

There was a flash of blue light, a tremendous thunderclap, and the entire wall, and a god chunk of the ceiling exploded outward.

Elsa heard screams, and a terrible rumbling sound as the rubble cascaded the courtyard below.

Araz glanced at her, then at the hole he had made, then leapt.

Elsa ran to the hole and looked down.

Araz had somehow managed to land without injury, but was being cornered by several guards.

Elsa had seen Rhodorian warriors in action before and knew that even with no weapon, the situation would get messy. She tried to get her men to back down, but it was too late.

With inhuman speed, Araz lashed out with his foot, and a guard crumpled. Then he flipped over a second, boxing his ears as he went, then brought his heel crashing down on the head of a third.

Both men collapsed.

The remaining two guards leveled their spears at Araz. But before they could do anything more, Araz flicked his wrists, and they were yanked toward him by an invisible force. Araz stuck out his arms and clotheslined both men.

All of this happened over the span of a few seconds.

Before Elsa could fully comprehend the fact that five of her elite Royal Guards had been taken out by one, unarmed man in under five seconds, he was running again.

She flicked her wrist, and a long slide of ice formed, leading down to the courtyard.

Together, she and Anna slid down it and set off in pursuit.

He wasn't very hard to track. All they had to do was follow the trail of unconscious, groaning, and occasionally, lightly smoking guards who were sprawled all over the place, clearly having tried and failed to stop Araz.

Eventually, panting and nursing painful stitches in their sides, the two sisters caught up to him.

Araz was on a pier, his back to the water, facing a mass of at least 16 guards. He was gripping his knife with his left hand in a reverse grip, and there was a huge, four-and-a-half foot long broadsword. It had a leaf-shaped blade with a gold double helix twining its way up the blade. Its crossguard and fist-shaped pommel were also made of gold inset with gems, and it had a razor-sharp knuckle guard.*

Araz's mouth was set in a determined line. His eyes clearly showed that he was willing to go down fighting.

The guards moved forward.

"S-stop!" Cried Elsa, "Stop!"

The guards hesitated.

Their indecision lasted only a millisecond, but it was all that Araz needed.

There was a massive flash of blue-white light, an earsplitting thunderclap, and an explosion of steam.

Elsa blinked the spots out of her eyes and pulled herself to her feet. Her ears were ringing and her elbow was bruised where she had landed on it.

The thick steam finally cleared, and she realized what had happened as she saw the end of the pier.

There were two holes in it. The nearer of the two was about an inch in diameter, and its edges were smoldering. The other was a good three feet around and cleanly cut.

Araz must have called down a bolt of lightning, stunning them, and then cut the second hole from beneath himself, dropping him into the bay.

As she reached this conclusion, she ran to the bigger hole and peered into it, looking for some sign of Araz.

There, floating in the frigid water, were a few boards from the pier, some electrocuted fish, and a fried seagull.

Araz had vanished.

**Once again, sorry for the wait, and thank you for your patience.**

**Now I must apologize again, because I have to go on hiatus again. As it says in my profile, I always write out my chapters before transcribing them to my flashdrive, and I've fallen behind on my writing. I need to catch up before posting the next two chapters.**

**Don't forget that I have a dare story for all of my OCs and the Fazgang, so please check that out and leave any dares or asks that tickle your fancy in the comments of any story that I write.**

**This is Lord-of-Rhodor signing out for now.**


	4. Let it Go

**Yo, what's goin' on out there Fanfiction, Lord-of-Rhodor checking in here, and welcome back to Legacy of Rhodor. Sorry about the wait on this chapter once again, hopefully updates will be more frequent, school willing. A shout-out to gblack7, my newest follower too, by the way.**

**To answer a recent question from that incredible contributor, anonymous: No, there will be no sexual stuff between Araz and Elsa or Araz and Anna for several reasons. Firstly, it will interfere with the plot. Secondly, Araz has a girlfriend, and, as it says in my profile, I almost never deviate from canon pairings. And finally, Araz has no, ah, **_**anatomy**_**, to facilitate such a thing. Do with that what you will.**

**ANYWHO… on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Let it Go**

"Why did you tell us to stop?"

Elsa sighed and slumped in her throne.

"Because for one thing, he's a Rhodorian warrior, and for another, he was scared and cornered."

Elsa was in her throne room. It had been several hours since Araz's dramatic flight from Arendelle, and she was discussing events with her garrison commander, Garven.

"We had him outnumbered," he protested, "Rhodorian warrior or not, he couldn't have gotten us all."

"He fought his way through _thirty_ of your men without drawing his weapons, Garven, you were overmatched."

"He only fought them two or three at a time."

"Look," Elsa sighed, "Araz Rhaudor is a legend among the Rhodorians. He's the youngest king in their long history, but he has had the longest reign of any king before him. And for good reason. He holds their respect as one of the most dangerous warriors in the world. They say that he once decimated an entire _army_ single-handedly in under ten hours."

Garven scoffed.

"Blatant exaggeration."

"After seeing him in action today, I don't think so," Elsa said quietly, "He's an incredible fighter."

"Okay," grumbled Garven, "let's say, for argument's sake, that he's as good as you say. Why was he scared then? He could have slashed us to ribbons while we were down, but he ran instead."

Elsa had anticipated this question, however, and had her answer prepared.

"He wasn't scared of you," she said, "He was scared of himself. Remember when I ran off?"

"Vividly," said Garven, "When you fired off that one ice blast at the hall steps an ice spike nearly gave me a free face piercing."

"Well, I was scared because I knew that I would be persecuted for being a sorceress. I believe Araz is the same way."

"Should we go out and get him?" Garven asked. He was clearly still unconvinced, but he at least seemed to be accepting her logic, "I mean, under your own laws, sorcery's not a crime anymore."

"Right now what he really needs is some alone time. Maybe few days to calm down and maybe learn to control his powers without self-destructing. It made all the difference with me."

She glanced out the window and sighed.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's alright."

Araz drew in a huge, gasping breath as he hauled himself out of the ocean and onto the beach.

He was exhausted, aching all over, bleeding from a small shark bite on his left hand, and sopping wet.

The second he was entirely on the gloriously soft and warm dry sand, he collapsed and curled into the fetal position. He had never, _never_, been so exhausted in all his 781 years of life. Not even after he had single-handedly decimated the entire Taznian army in twelve hours.

His eyes drifted shut, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Araz awoke that night to the sound of something growling.

He struggled to his feet and peered around.

There wasn't enough light to see by, so he gritted his teeth and broke his most vital internal rule. _Never play with your powers._ He slackened his iron-hard arcane barriers and allowed a tiny sliver of his power to slip through.

His eyes and vine tattoos glowed, and he was once again filled with pins and needles. Bu however uncomfortable it was, he could control it, which was a massive improvement over what had happened last time.

His elation quickly faded quickly, however as he saw what the source of the growling.

He was surrounded by eyes glowing from the light he was emitting.

"Ah _shlieg_," he muttered, using the Ancient Rhodorian word for _shit_, "Wolves."

One of the wolves, clearly the alpha, advanced slightly.

Araz drew his broadsword, Ealdor, and produced a flask of mixed hydrazine and kerosene gel. He smeared the acidic, gluey substance all over the blade, and, once again broke one of his internal rules and allowed a spark to jump from his finger to the blade to the powerful magic sword.

There was a huge _whoomph_ as the volatile chemicals ignited, wreathing Ealdor's blade with molten orange flames.

He swung Ealdor a few times to add oxygen to the fire, and then pointed it at the alpha.

"_Gédor bahad_," he snarled. _Get back._

The alpha hesitated. Wolves hate fire, and Araz had a lot of it. Also, the tone of command in his voice was unmistakable.

Then again, Araz was weak, he was alone, and the alpha had an entire pack behind her.

She snarled and took another step.

Ealdor suddenly pulsed in Araz's hand, and he felt his arm move seemingly of its own accord, delivering a devastating backhand blow to a wolf that he hadn't even seen lunge. The creature hit the ground, sliced neatly in two.

"Thank you," he told the sentient blade.

It pulsed again as if to say "You're welcome."

The wolves hesitated again.

"Well?" Araz jeered, grinning, swinging Ealdor around, and just generally being intimidating, "You want some? Come get some!"

The wolves charged.

"_Furtak_! I didn't mean to actually attack!"

He popped a small iron orb with a small pin stuck in it off of his belt. He pulled the pin out with his teeth, and as sparks flew from the pin's hole, he hurled the orb.

It struck the alpha on the head, stunning her. Then, a split second later, the grenade's volatile nitroglycerine and acetylene core detonated with a brilliant flash of flame and an earsplitting blast.

"Eat that, you son of a bitch!"

Suddenly, a wolf reared up and, with a startled yelp, Araz smacked it upside the head with Ealdor's pommel.

He lashed out wildly and two more wolves fell dead.

He felt the elemental felt the elemental energy straining to enter the fray, trying to break through the iron-hard psychic barriers that he'd put up.

Then a wolf sank its teeth into his left forearm and his concentration was destroyed.

Energy blasted through his veins, and electricity surged through his blood, up the wolf's teeth, and into its body.

The beast's charred corpse flew back, cooked extra crispy.

This time the wolves didn't hesitate. They flat out ran for it.

Araz followed, leaving a trail of burning trees and corpses as lightning arced from his body to anything remotely combustible.

He ran blindly, not focusing on where he was going. All of his concentration was focused inward, focused on trying to force the lightning back down. He couldn't understand why, but the energy seemed to be getting stronger with every step that he took.

Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer.

He let out a terrible scream, and a shockwave of crackling blue energy blasted out from him.

The trees nearest him were blasted to oblivion, and those further away were burned to charcoal by by the outpouring of energy.

As the attack faded, Araz stood up shakily. The mountainside that he was standing on was now a five-mile diameter expanse of absolute devastation. Everything was blackened and burned, even the rocks, and flaming bits of unidentifiable matter were falling, like hellish raindrops, from the heavens.

He liked down, and saw that his hands were smoking.

In the background, acres of trees blazed in a conflagration of biblical proportions.

Araz was shocked. He had never caused such widespread damage before. Not without a weapon and combustibles, anyway.

He sat down on a nearby rock and buried his face in his hands, ignoring the stench of ozone on them. This was what he had feared. He couldn't control his powers, and he had the destructive capability of a nuclear bomb.

He was an abomination. A monster. A dangerous beast that needed to be kept away from society.

Without meaning to, he began to sing. He hadn't sung a song for almost 300 years, and at first his voice was quavery and out of tune. But gradually it steadied and strengthened until he sang in his old, powerful baritone.

"_Sparks rain down on the mountainside,_

_Not a whisper from the breeze._

_A wasteland, desolation,_

_And of it, I'm the king._"

He stared at the fires raging in the distance.

"_The flames are roaring as the tempest pounds inside,_

_I had to keep it in. And gods above I've tried._"

He stood up, understanding suddenly. He stared at his hands.

"_Don't look within,_

_That was always my philosophy._

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't try to know._"

He clenched his hands into fists.

"_Well now I'll know!"_

He smashed the arcane barriers that were holding back all of his power. The energy surged through his veins again, filling his extremities with pins and needles. Electricity arced and crackled between his fingers and created thrust. He began to levitate.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_

_No holding back any more!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care if they come for me!_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The stares never bothered me anyway."_

He angled his hands and feet in a manner reminiscent of another man with propulsion in his hands and feet. Just as he had hoped, he began to drift forward. He leaned forward some more and he flew faster.

"_It's funny how some di-istance,"_

His voice wavered as he wobbled, then steadied.

"_Makes all those threats seem small._

_And the fears that once did bind me,_

_Will shackle me no more._"

He eventually reached a small knob on the mountain's arm right next to a lake. A perfect, defendable location. It was on high ground but still offered plenty of decent fallback points and other second options. It had a nearby water supply, and with all of the burned trees around the soil was plenty fertile.

He cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"_It's time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me…_"

Araz knelt in the still-warm, carbon-covered earth and pressed his palms against the ground.

He was attempting the only lightning trick that he had ever allowed himself to learn before. He sent a blast of lightning into the earth, piercing the mantle and drawing up a glob of magma.

"_I'm free!_"

He swept his arm up and the lava surged out of the ground, surrounded by delicate retainers of lightning. At his command the lava swirled and formed a pair of huge stone gates with the beginnings of a wall on each side.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I've tamed the earth and sky,_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_"

He darted through the gates and looked around the hill, mapping out his fortress in his head, and then he slammed his boot into the ground, sending the most powerful blast of lightning he had ever summoned into the earth.

"_I'll make my stand_

_If they come for me_

_Let the storm rage on._"

He raised his arms. Lava coursed from the earth and formed the rest of the outer wall and the central keep. He rose into the air as the keep's round antechamber walls grew, and the domed ceiling began to form.

"_My power surges through the air into the ground._

_My soul is burning like a flame among the ash_

_A single thought burns through my mind just like a fiery blast:_

_There is no turning back. The past is in the past!_"

Lightning sizzled up and down his body, burning away his old clothes and replacing them with a new set of garments woven from titanium threads. He was wearing a blue tunic, a new pair of olive green trousers, and steel-toed boots.

However, unlike before, he had also given himself armor. He had a chest plate with spidery veins of gold like lightning bolts, reinforced steel bracers, spike-knuckled gauntlets, a leather and steel-scaled kama, thigh plates, combined greaves and knee plates, cleated steel boots, a thick steel gorget, and his leather bandoliers.

"_Let it go!_"

Araz flung his arms wide and energy exploded off of him in a huge shockwave, and he shot through the dome's apex.

"_Let it go!_

_Like the phoenix born anew!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_The old Araz is dead!_"

He plummeted back through the dome just as it was closed by lightning-tempered glass, and slammed into the floor. The fall would have killed a normal person, but Araz had specially enchanted his armorto survive extreme falls. It sent the shock of the fall out in the form of lightning energy and cracked the solid obsidian floor.

"_Here I stand_

_In the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The stares never bothered me anyway._"

Araz flicked his wrist, and a tendril of lightning slammed the doors shut with a concussive _boom_.

Safe within his new fortress, he allowed an exhilarated smile to split his features.

Now that he had tamed his powers he had access to nearly eight hundred years of potent magical energy. He could finally experiment and practice to his heart's content with no fear of persecution. He was all but invincible.

And he loved it.

**All right. So before you start whaling on me, I know that I said that I wouldn't do songs in my profile. But this was something that needed to be done for the plot and for convenience. I wrote this scene to the original Let it Go, and I couldn't think of how to do this without putting in the lyrics to a "parody" that I had subconsciously created. Also, I felt that it would be an interesting plot point to have him singing this song about self-discovery and liberation at a time when he is vulnerable and frightened.**

**And remember: if you want to hear some answers straight from the horse's mouth, I have an ask/dare story up, and you can go ahead and ask any of the characters whatever you so desire.**

**This is Lord-of-Rhodor signing out for now, and wishing you a nice day.**


	5. Author

**Yo, what's goin' on out there Fanfiction, this is Lord-of-Rhodor checking in here with an update.**

**So if you read this Author's Note before, you would know that I faced a massive delay in the form of my parents confiscating my writing. I have it back, BUT...I lost the flash drives with my documents saved on them during the weeks of enforced hiatus, and don't have sufficient funds to buy new ones. However, I am working on it as fast as I can and should have the next chapter out by mid-February. (Remember, I have to transcribe all of my writing from paper hard copies to digital, so it's gonna take a while.) **

**Also, my other story, Mystery at Freddy's Pizza Too, is currently on hold for plot reasons. My dare story is also on hold for purposes of ****re-configuring. I'm gonna put it in the form of a talk show (idea taken directly from Ask the Mane Mare by Overlord-Flinx) and start off with canon characters from FNAF starting with Freddy Fazbear himself.**

**So thank you for your patience those of you who are still waiting on the next update, you guys are awesome. I'd also lie to take this opportunity to send shoutouts to Ana238 and MegaBatz, my newest followers. I'll give you a proper shoutout in the new chapter.**

**This is Lord-of-Rhodor signing out for now, and wishing you a nice 2016.**

**SEEYA!**


End file.
